The Daring Duo
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Ice Cream, Galaxy Wars, and perfectly timed plans. Freddie and Spencer escape the girl talk. Fencer.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This is slightly crackish and takes itself way to seriously.

…..

"You ready Freddo?" Spencer whisper yelled across the room.

Freddie quickly jumped up from behind the kitchen counter and looked both ways frantically. Not seeing his mother he made a run for it, going around the counter, through the living room and to the door. Once he was outside he shut the door and leaned against it taking a deep calming breath.

Spencer was in an equally spastic state, jumping at each sound and slight movement.

The daring duo made their way slowly through the hall, looking over their shoulders frequently as they got to the elevator. Once inside they let off a sigh of relief, staring at the ceiling and catching their collective breath.

The ding of the elevator as the door opened startled them, but Spencer inhaled deeply, holding his breath as he stuck his head out and looked both ways for the all clear. Remaining quiet he waved Freddie on and they stepped out of the elevator and moved quickly through the hall.

Freddie stuck his head out into the lobby and took a quick look around before waving Spencer forward. Just as they were about to make it to the door Freddie's eyes got big and he pulled Spencer behind Lewbert's desk. They watched as Sam opened the door and walked through the lobby, shaking her head as if she had been seeing things.

Once she was gone they ran to the door and out into the night. Spencer sighed in relief, putting his hands on his knees. Freddie grabbed his hand and pulled him forward whispering, "We're not outta the danger zone yet."

Spencer nodded and kept moving. Freddie kept the hold on his hand, looking straight ahead while Spencer kept looking over his shoulder for any sign of the girls.

They got to the bus stop at exactly the right moment, stepping onto the bus and nodding at the driver. He had a knowing grin on his face as they moved past him and took their usual seats in the back. They both sat staring out into the crowd and trying to look inconspicuous until the bus stopped in front of a large dark building and they stepped out on to the street.

After taking a look around to ensure they hadn't been duped they went into the building, smiling and nodding at the man standing out front.

Once inside they split up, Freddie going right and Spencer going left. They met back in the middle after they completed their individual tasks and divvied up the goods equally. They walked past the ticket taker flashing their tickets and going to theater 16 to sit down.

They sighed in relief as the Galaxy Wars theme song came over the speakers and the iconic battle scene started.

They remained quiet through the three hour movie, entranced in the fiery gun fights. Spencer got excited as Nug Nug came onto the screen, grabbing a hold of Freddie's arm and pointing at the small alien. He jumped up and down in his seat until he left the screen.

As the credits rolled they sighed and walked as slowly as possible to the exit.

"So do you think they noticed?" Freddie asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What? That we've been gone for three hours or that we left our phones at home?" Spencer answered.

Freddie shrugged, "Either."

"Maybe, it just depends on whether or not they took a nap."

"Let's hope they did. I don't think I could take another talk about _cramps_." Freddie cringed.

"Or_ bloating_." Spencer added.

They looked to each and cringed as they said, "Or _water weight_."

As they made their way out of the theater they walked along the sidewalk silently. "So what'd ya think? Rocky Road or Superman?"

Spencer's brow arched as he said, "I was actually thinking double chocolate chunk."

Freddie smiled and said, "Good choice."

"Thank you."

It wasn't a long walk to the ice cream shop. Once they were there they ordered and Spencer paid. They took a booth in the back, sitting across from one another and licking at their cones. Freddie looked up from his euphoric ice cream experience to see a small line of melted ice cream rolling down Spencer's chin. He laughed as he reached over and wiped it off with his hand.

Spencer smiled, "Thanks man."

"No prob."

Once they were finished Freddie went and ordered a gallon of Rocky Road, a gallon of Chocolate Swirl and a gallon of Strawberry. Spencer took one while Freddie carried the other two.

As they walked to the bus stop Freddie asked, "So when do you think they'll realize that we don't go all the way to Canada for this?"

Spencer shrugged, "I think they already have. That's why they've been acting so weird about letting us go out." Spencer nodded at his own thought.

Freddie sighed, "Me too. It gets harder every month."

Spencer put a hand on Freddie's shoulder for comfort and gave him a smile, "That's just women for ya Freddo. Maybe next month we should tell them we're going on another double date."

Freddie shook off the suggestion, "After the last time they told me I'm not allowed to double date with you."

Spencer begrudgingly said, "Yeah they told me the same thing."

Freddie's eyes brightened, "Hey did you ever talk Carly into letting you fence again?"

Spencer groaned, "No, ever since the keyboard split in two she said it's too dangerous."

"What if we tell them we're taking a class at the community center?" Freddie suggested hopefully.

"I'm not allowed in the community center." Spencer said with a sad smile.

"That we're going to the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie moved on.

"They'd want to come." Spencer groaned.

Freddie sighed and Spencer spoke up, "Don't worry Freddo we'll figure something out. We have another month."

They got on the bus and made their way to the back again, "Maybe we should just consider ourselves lucky that they all do it at the same time and not separately. At least this way it only lasts one week instead of three."

"True that." Spencer responded.

They sat in silence, each dreading going home and clinging to the gallons of ice cream as though they were the last defense. Because in fact they were.

The bus got to their stop too soon for their liking and they took a deep breath as they got off and walked back to Bushwell. The elevator ride was full of uncomfortable tension as Freddie handed one of the two gallons of ice cream to Spencer and they stepped out onto the eighth floor.

Freddie held his mother's ice cream tightly as Spencer said, "Remember, when she starts yelling about not taking your phone and not telling her where you were just hold the ice cream out and offer her a spoon."

Freddie nodded, "And you remember when they start yelling at you and Sam threatens you with her big spoon just throw each of the gallons in their faces and make a run for it."

They each took a deep breath and turned to their doors, reaching for the knobs as Freddie counted down, "And in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

A/N: So um yeah, I think I'm going to leave it at that. I thought about doing another chapter about the actual confrontation but I think that's more fun left up to the imagination. Anyways I got this idea after watching iWas a Pageant Girl and just had to write it. Let me know what ya think. Reviews are always nice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
